1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to management of wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for various types of wireless communication grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems. Over the past decade the research community has generated thousands of papers dealing with many different aspects of dynamic spectrum access (DSA), cognitive radios and opportunistic networking. DSA refers to moving portions or all of the network communications into one or more unused channels to balance out the demands of a network. A number of DSA technologies have a negative impact on network throughput and/or require new waveforms and new hardware architecture.